Upgrading
This page is under construction, we don't know how the upgrade system works yet. Please post any information that you know by taking pictures, editing the page or posting in the comments! To be honest this is probably going to be really difficult to figure out (if we ever do) so anything and everything is helpful. A dino can gain EXP by eating/sacrificing other dinos, using upgrade serums , or competing in battles. Note that you don't have to win a battle to gain EXP, but you will get more for doing so. As a dino's level increases it requires more EXP to level up. This is difficult to track because EXP is given as a percentage, not an actual value. Known *Different upgrade dinos give different amounts of EXP when consumed. This depends on several things: the Level and Deck Cost (DC) of the Base Dinosaur, the Level and DC of the upgrade dinosaur, and whether the dinosaurs are Normal, Rare, or Super Rare. The species/type it is For example: Feeding a Level 1 Diabloceratops gives more EXP than feeding a Level 1 Pterodactylus, but less than a Level 5 Diabloceratops). The logic behind why certain species give more exp appears to be related to deck cost (higher deck cost means more EXP) and level. *'Tip: it takes 50 coins to consume any type of the level 1 normals for any level 1 Dino. So if you're farming for dino fodder try exploring an area with high deck cost dinos. You'll get more EXP for your coins.' *Winning battles gives more EXP than losing battles. A successful battle assigns EXP to all 10 of your dinosaurs. A lost battle assigns EXP to any dinosaur that lasted long enough to have an opposing dino die/ru away. The Level increase for each dinosaur equals the amount it would gain by eating a DC 5 Normal dinosaur. *A rare dino cost 5 times more coins spent when you are using it as upgrade material. For example, if you are upgrading a Lv 1 Rare Tyrannosaurs, 1 Rare Allosaurus will cost 250 coins and 1 normal Allosaurus will cost 50 coins. *'Tip: If you are going to sacrifice a Level 1 rare dinosaur and use a DD-10 serum on one dinosaur, use the DD-10 serum on the sacrificial dinosaur first. Then proceed use that dinosaur to upgrade your desired dinosaur. The EXP given is greatly increased by two factors: Rarity and Level of sacrifice (tested). ' *Higher level dinos require more EXP to level up. The relationship is logarithmic such that the difficulty in upgrading higher level dinos platues off (it's not much harder to level up a lvl 40 compared to a lvl 30). *There are groups of EXP Levels that assign the same value to upgrade material. Level 35 and Level 36 (Rare Base Dinosaur) give the same % upgrade for the same DC upgrade material. At Level 37 the % upgrade is reduced by one. Likely *Rarer dinos require more EXP to level up. *The EXP per level curve is the same for all dinos of the same rarity (supported by upgrade serum data, but not much data for normal vs rare vs super rare). *The EXP curve for a given Base dinosaur is the same for several Levels. For example: a Rare Dinosaur is divided into 10 sets of 4 Levels each having the same upgrade characteristics. Unknown / Wild Speculation *The EXP given by consumed dinos depends if it shares some characteristic with the upgraded dino (maybe the album, being the same species, or sharing a terrain advantage). *DD-10 Serums act like consuming 10 dinos, DD-50 act like consuming 50 dinos (Proven to be False). Serum Data This data has been converted from percentages to decimals just to make the math easier. *s indicate incomplete numbers. DD 10 DD-50 Upgrade Data Category:Game Mechanics